Wind driven generator operating apparatus is known in both stationary and moving installations. More specifically, wind driven generators have been used to charge batteries for electrical motor-driven vehicles. In some relatively stationary apparatus, means has been provided for rotating the field or pole pieces of a generator in an opposite direction from that of rotation of the armature to achieve a high differential of speed between the field and armature.